Spiders Can Also Cry
by darkvoice
Summary: Peter gets hurt very badly after saving Iron Man and Captain America. After an accident at home Peter is left lost. He trusts no one. But somehow and slowly the Avengers wiggle their way into his life. Sorry is summary is crappy. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Soooooo, this is my second fanfiction. I plan to make it into a series. I have been planning on doing a Spider-Man xover with Avenger for a while but I just love the idea.

Chapter 1: Meeting

Peter Parker, better known as the amazing Spider-Man swung through the city of New York. It was pretty calm tonight, tonight Peter only had to deal with two robbers and one bank robberies. He swung to the top of a building and landed gracefully. He sat down on the edge of the building and looked over the city. Its been in repair since the attack of the aliens a few months ago, he wasn't able to help since he and Aunt May were out traveling. His phone started ringing in a make-shift pocket he made for his suit. He pulled off his masked and answered it. Already knowing who it was without looking at it.

"Hi Aunt May."

"Peter, do you think you could pick up some ground beef? I want to make hamburgers for tomorrow's dinner." She asked.

"Yeah, sure I can do that. Need anything else?" He asked while the city. His spidey senses started to tingle very slightly.

He looked around himself while answering some of Aunt Mays daily questions about school and life in general. She was always like this, ever since Uncle Ben died.

Peter could still remember that day so well. The feeling when he found out that it was his fault that he died. If only he stopped that robber, maybe Ben would be alive.

"Well I will see you when you get home." Aunt May said before hanging up.

Peter pulled his mask back on. His spidey senses still telling him something was not quit right. Right before he was about to jump off the building and resume his usual swinging he heard screams off in the other direction. He turned around and sprinted off the other side of the building.

Time seemed to slow in this few seconds of descent His breathing evened out and sounds blared. This was the one moment in his life when he always felt free. Free of responsibilities of being Spider-Man, a student and a nephew. But like it always did, it ended to quickly. He attached a web to a near building and swung toward the noise.

Upon arriving to the scene where he heard the screams coming from Peter saw what was causing the screams. It seemed that Dr. Connors got out. How, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was partial blame for what he was now. Pushing the blame down until another time Peter moved closer to only to stop when someone else reached the Doctor first. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a couple of dozen times under his mask.

"Dr. Connors, please calm down! We just want to help!" The famed Captain America said to the doctor trying to being him back to his sense.

"Never!" The Doctor shouted. He swung around and swiped his tail at the Captain sending him flying back. The Captain however landed on his feet and launched his shield at the giant lizard. The lizard caught it and send it flying to the side. Dr. Connors let out a roar and sprinted toward the Captain who was now shieldless. It was now the time to interfere Peter thought. He swung toward the lizard and sprayed a thick layer of web on his face, blinding him for a couple of seconds. He pulled the Captain to the side seconds before the Doctor stumbled where the Captain once was.

"Hey scale face! You know its not nice to make pizza out of people. Pretty sure its illegal." He scratched his head as to seem he was thinking. "Yeah, its illegal."

The lizard finally ripped away the rest of the webbing and turned to Peter and let out a snarl.

"Spider-Man. Why am I not surprised. You will not interfere with my work this time!" He roared the last part and charged at him. Peter pushed the Captain away right before the Doctor pummeled into him. The air knocked out of him and his vision blurred for a second. He crashed into a brick wall and fell down onto his hands and knees. Pain radiated up his body and he let out and inner groan and slowly stood up, only to see the Doctor running toward him again. Before he the he could react and the Doctor hit him a shield slammed into the lizards face knocking him to the side. He looked to the side to see the Captain toward him.

"Thanks for the save." The Captain said to him. Peter was still in a daze, not only from being hit but from Captain freakin' America thanked him! Before he could reply with some witty comment the Captain spoke. "But you shouldn't have interfered. Don't you usually deal with robbers?"

Peter honestly felt hurt. "Hey! Maybe if you were here a few week ago you would of known that I already took this guy down. So maybe instead of judging me you should stay out of MY way!" He shouted the last part. And before he could say more his spidey sense warned him. He jumped backward barely dodging the claw swipe. He maneuvered his body so he landed on Dr. Connors back. He started to make a web around his body, enabling him from moving. When he finally jumped down the Doctor fell to the ground, body completely covered in the web. Ever since the last time he fought Dr. Connors he improved his webs strength by a lot. He looked at his work with slight pride with himself. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like a jet, only smaller. He turned to see none other than Iron Man. If he wasn't a mask he was sure his jaw would drop to the ground. He also saw the Captain walking him. Peter still felt sour from what he said earlier.

"Sorry I'm late Captain. Pepper was chewing me out. And its best not to run from her. She's like a bear, you just gotta stand very still." Iron Man said to Captain America. He then turned his head to look at him, then looked at Dr. Connors and then back at him.

"You did this?" He asked Peter.

Peter crossed his arms and lifted his chin. "Yes I did. All. By. My. Self." He punctured the last part while he looked at the Captain.

The Captain frowned. "Sorry about that, just frustrated that people got hurt. Please accept my apologizes." He looked at Peter with pleading eyes.

Peter sighed and dropped his arms to his side. He understood what the Captain was talking about. He also got mad when people got hurt before he could help. "Yeah, its okay. I understand. I-" Peter was caught off when his spider senses buzzed very loudly at the back of his head. He quickly pushed bother Avengers out of the way. But didn't have enough time to dodge the claw fully. As he jumped trying to get away he felt something tear and rip into his leg. Pain exploded through his body. He landed on his back and the air rushed out of his lungs. Blackness swarmed his vision. He heard some shouting in the background, as well as fighting. After what felt like hours he felt a pair of hands on him. Seeming to check his bodies for injuries.

"Hey! Hey Spidey! Wake up. Your hurt very badly, if we don't fix you up you will bleed out and die." He heard Iron Man saying. He felt himself being lifted into the arms of someone.

"Thanks for saving us kids, now we are going to save you." Peter heard the Captain say. Before the pain finally made him black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for short chapter. I promise future ones will be longer. I also plan to update the chapter every two days. Also! Thank you to those who wrote a review! Feedback was welcome. Forgive me for grammar errors. And finally I own nothing!

Tony blasted into the sky with the spider kid in his arms. He and Steve already agreed to meet at the tower. Hopefully Banner will be in the labs. Tony looked down at the figure in his arms. Spider-Man was thin but lean. He also saw the wound on his leg. The giant lizard did a real number on him. He began to worry more and sped up.

Finally he reached the tower. "Jarvis! Tell Banner I need him in the medical wing now! Its a matter of life or death." He walked quickly toward the medical wing, afraid that if he ran that would cause the wound to open more. Finally reaching the wing he laid down spidey on the bed. Moments later Banner jogged in.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding a little out of breath.

"Spidey got hurt by saving us." He replied quickly.

Banner rolled up his sleeves and rushed over toward a drawer and pulled out scissors and a syringe full of some kind of liquid. He quickly cut away Spider-Mans pant leg that the wound was on and injected him with the liquid.

"This will slow the blood flow. Grab to bags of 0 negative blood and quickly get them in him. He lost a lot of blood." Banner walked over to a sink and quickly washed his hands. Then went over to another drawer and pulled out a lot of nasty looking tools. Without any word he got to work.

Peter let out a groan. He was sore and achy all over. And his leg, oh god his leg. It felt like it was on fire. He let out an inner whimper and then an outer sigh. He slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room that seemed like a hospital room but not quit. The turned his head to the side and saw a chair with a familiar form and face sitting in it. Captain America was sleeping in the chair. He form was slumped with his head in his hand with his elbow resting on the arm rest. He looked around some more and deduced that he was in the infamous Avenger Tower. He started to panic slightly and thoughts raced through his mind.

_Do they know who I am? Did they test my blood?_ He thought. He looked back to the Captain and still saw he was sound asleep. So he decided to be what spider are known for. He was going to be sneaky, and disappear. He slowly sat up holding in moans of pain. He slowly, very slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He set one foot down and felt fine then set the other one down. Big mistake. Pain **exploded** through his leg. He couldn't hold back a low scream. He landed on his hands and knees, causing even more pain Even though it wasn't very loud he heard a chair screech backward and a pair of hands landed on his shoulder helping him up and back on the bed. He didn't fight back since lying down help the pain a lot. He heard a door slide open and two sets of feet walking in.

"You shouldn't of gotten up. You have have a couple dozens staples in that leg. You're lucky you still have it." He heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and through his mask he was once again star dazed. It was Bruce Banner. THE BRUCE BANNER. If he wasn't already breathing hard he would have started by now.

"Wel-" He started to say when he croaked, his throat was extremely dry. Someone handed him a glass of water. He looked up to see who the hand belonged to. It belonged to to Tony Stark. _God if I meet anymore of my heros I may actually die. _He took the glass of water and lifted his mask enough to down the entire thing. When he was down he let out a loud gasp and his head fell back against the pillow.

"You alright kid?" Steve Rogers asked him. Deep concern showing in his eyes.

He let out a sigh. "Peachy, got office supplies in my leg. Head feels like a teenagers zit that someone just popped."

Tony let out a chuckle. "I like your humor kid. But Doc's right, you can't move around like you did before."

"Yeah, I guessed as much when I landed on my hands and knee almost screaming in pain." He pulled his masked back down his face.

"I'm going to up your morphine. You're going to need a lot of rest. And don't worry, we won't try to figure out who you are." Bruce looked down and gave Peter a warm smile.

Tony gawked at Bruce. "But, but-" Steve jabbed Tony in the side with his elbow to shut him up. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Tony glared at Steve.

Steve looked at Peter and gave him a sad smile. "Sorry again about what I said earlier. Really don't know why I said it."

Peter shook it head. "Its fine, all is forgiven. And thank you for taking care of my leg. But I can only stay for tonight. Tomorrow I need to leave."

Steve and Tony looked alarmed. Bruce spoke up first. "We can stop you, but when you will need to come back to get those staples taken out and make sure an infection doesn't come in while you're out and swinging around."

Peter nodded his head. He would of said more if his eyelids didn't start to feel very heavy. He yawned.

"We will let you get some sleep." Steve said while pushing Tony out of the room. Bruce followed behind, turning the lights off the doors slide close.

Before Peter could sleep he had to do one more thing. He felt his sides and found the make-shift pocket. He pulled out his phone, the screen was cracked but it still worked. He took a moment to listen around him making sure he was alone. After a couple of minutes he was satisfied he was alone.

He dialed Aunt Mays number.

"Peter Parker! Where are you?" She semi-yelled into the phone.

"Aunt May I'm really sorry. I forgot I have this week long project with a partner, he's been gone all week and we need to work on it for tonight and tomorrow. Please don't be mad at me."

Peter heard Aunt May sigh. "I'm not mad, just worried. Please tell me next time. And make sure you finish that project. Don't be goofing around."

"Of course Aunt May. I'm really sorry." He paused before mumbling. "I love you."

"I love you to Peter. Get a good nights rest." She said.

"Good night" Peter said before hanging up.

Peter let out a sigh. His leg still hurt but he was to tired to care. Once again black filled his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubakigirl ask for me for more detail, and I do realise I haven't been adding a lot of details. Which hopefully I fixed. Also I quite trying to put in line breaks so I'm making my own.

Oh and just so you know I'm going by the looks of the man in the Amazing Spider Man movie.

And one last thing. Just want to know if the point of view of the writing isn't weird.

Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

I own nothing!

-Lalalala Line break-

(This first part takes place right after Bruce finished stitching Peter up. So this is more of Steve's, Bruce's and Tony's perspective. Just so you don't get confused!)

Bruce, Steve and Tony all met up in the living room of the Avenger tower. This floor was made for the comfort, it had a fully stocked kitchen with all kinds of foot. A extremely nice wet bar that Tony used often. The living room was one of the best parts, it had three couches that made a U like shape and a huge television. But the main thing that always got the most attention was the view. There was a wall with ceiling to floor windows that overlooked the city of New York. It was night time so you could see the bright lights of buildings, sign, and car driving fast enough to blur the light into a streak.

Bruce let out a towered sigh and flopped down onto one of the couches. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He looked tired, with faint dark circle under his eyes. Steve and Tony followed him and also flopped down onto a couch and let out a sigh at the same time. None spoke.

Finally Bruce broke the silence. "He's going to be fine. Going to have a pretty nasty scar, but fine. I cleaned the wound pretty good, so the chance of infection is minor." Steve gave Bruce a relieved look.

"What happened out there?" Bruce asked with confusion of his face.

"Dr. Connors was attacking a group of civilians. It seemed he was trying to find something in a car, but was having trouble finding it." Steve said.

"Connors? The scientist thats in herpetology? I thought he was locked up after he tried to turn the city into lizards." Bruce asked.

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah its seem he got out. Steve got there before I did and was having trouble containing him. Then Spidey showed up. Saved us both by pushing us out of the way. He seemed he didn't have enough time to move away himself."

Bruce nodded then let his head fall back and closed his eyes. "He's young." Bruce said without opening his eyes.

Both Steve and Tony looked him. "How young are you talking?" Steve asked. Concern was showing on his face.

"At least his early twenties, maybe younger." Bruce said lifting his head and looking at Steve.

Silence took over once again. For at least five minutes no one moved or said anything. Suddenly Steve stood up and walked toward the elevator. Both Tony and Bruce looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"He's all alone in there, if he wakes up he's going to be confused. And we don't want him trying to move around. So I'm going to watch over him." Steve said over his shoulder.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other. Then both let out a sigh.

-Lalalalala Line break-

Steve walked into the medical wing and started to walk toward Spider-Man's room. When he reached the doors they silently slide open and he walked in. He moved toward the bed and looked over the man that saved him and Tony. He wore a red and blue spandex suit that had a design of webbing all over it with a giant black spider in the middle. He was missing one pant leg though, Bruce had to cut it away to get at the wound. Steve looked at the wounded and wince. He was pretty nasty looking. The cut was deep, almost reaching the bone deep. Bruce had to use staples to put the skin back together. The skin looked like an angry red because of that. It looked clean though, no dirt, random blood drips and no signs of infections. Banner did a good job. Steve felt an itch in his hands when he gaze went to Spider-Man's face. He wanted to see if what Bruce said was true. But he he couldn't do it.

Spider-Man's breathing was coming out slightly labored. He looked at the IV drip that was giving him fluids, blood and morphine. They had already gone through one bag of blood, telling him just how much blood the man lost.

Steve let out a sigh and ran and through his hair. He looked around and spotted a chair. He sat down and look over Spider-Man once again.

Steve still felt really bad about how he treated him when he saw him. The words echoed through his mind.

Steve felt his eyes start to droop, he fought it. But finally sleep overtook him.

Steve woke up so the sound of a small scream. He woke up instantly and was on his feet in a second. He looked toward the bed then looked down and saw Spider-Man on his hands and knees on the floor. He rushed over to him and gently picked him up to place him on the bed. He heard Spider-Man let out a whimper. Then heard Bruce and Tony come in. Jarvis must of alerted him that their guest woke up.

Bruce came in a looked over Spider-Man he quickly deduced that he tied to get up and most likely sneak away. "You shouldn't of gotten up. You have a couple of dozen staples in that leg. You're lucky you still have it." Bruce said with concern in his voice.

He saw Spider-Man turn his way. "Wel-" He started but croaked. Tony quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Tony handed it to Spider-Man who grabbed it, it seemed like his gaze traveled upward till he saw Tony's face. Spider-Man seem to freeze before snapping out of it. He pulled his mask up just enough to gulp down the glass of water. He let out a gasp when he finished it and handed the glass back to Tony. Tony, Steve and Bruce shared a look. Bruce was right, Spider-Man was young. They only saw his jaw but they could tell.

Steve spoke up first. "You okay kid?" He asked.

Spider-Man let out a tired sigh. "Peachy, got office supplies in my leg. Head feel like a teenagers zit that someone just popped."

Tony chuckled and both Bruce and Steve smiled. The kid had humor at a time like this. He must be braver than they thought.

"I like your humor kid. But Doc's right, you can't move around like you did before." Tony said.

"Yeah, I guessed as much when I landed on my hands and knees almost screaming in pain." He said before pulling his mask back down on his face.

Bruce moved over to the machine that gave Spider-Man blood, fluids and morphine. He pushed a couple of buttons. "I'm going to up your morphine." He said before moving back toward the bed with his hands in his pockets. "You're going to need a lot of rest. And don't worry, we won't try to figure out who you are." He gave the man a warm smile.

Tony looked startled. "But, but-" Steve quickly jabbed him in the side to shut him up. "Ow! What did you do that for?" He asked. Steve didn't respond so Tony glared at Steve while rubbing his side.

Steve looked down at the man with a sad smile. "Sorry again about that I said earlier. Really don't know why I said it."

Spider-Man shook his head. "Its fine, all is forgiven. And thank you for taking care of my leg. But I can only stay only for tonight. Tomorrow I need to leave."

Bruce frowned. "We can't stop you, but you will need to come back to get those staples taken out and make sure an infection doesn't doesn't come in while you out and swinging around."

Spider-Man nodded his head and then let out a pretty loud yawn. Bruce, Tony and Steve looked at each other.

"We will let you get some sleep." Steve said before walking toward the door, Tony and Bruce behind him. They walked through the door and back toward the elevator.

"Jarvis can you make sure to alert me if Spidey tries to do anything stupid again?" Tony asked.

A voice came through a speaker of the elevator. "Of course sir. Anything else?"

"Nah, we're good." Tony responded.

Silence invaded the room as it moved. "He is young." Steve said.

Bruce sighed. "Yeah he is."

Jarvis's voice came through the speaker again. "Sir it seems like Spider-Man is making a call he made through a phone he had hidden. Would you like me to record it or intercept it?"

Both Bruce and Steve sent glares at Tony, daring him to say yes. Tony tensed a bit. "No, no. Thats fine, thank you Jarvis." Tony said. Tony gave them a small nervous smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So I took a little longer on this one so it would be longer because someone -cough- Tsubakigir -cough- wants longer chapters. So hopefully this one is long for you.

Also the reason why this one took so long to get was I wanted it to take place after The Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie. Sooooo spoiler alert!

Also someone commented(review) said that Spider-Man would heal that wound in a day. I don't want to be mean but thats wrong. Spider-Man does have a enhanced healing abilities than normal people. But he is not like wolverine or deadpool, he cannot heal that fast. His main healing ablitiy involves being immune to majors illness and other things.

Once again.

SPOILER ALERT FROM THIS CHAPTER TO THE NEXT COUPLE!

-Lalalale line break-

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He let out a low groan as he felt his achy body wake up as well. His leg still hurt but not as much as before. He looked around and saw that it was day time maybe around 10:00. Peter looked around the room. It seemed like a typical hospital room. It had all kinds of machines around, it had cabinets and drawers and a sink in the corner. He looked to the side and saw a door that was most likely the bathroom. Peter accidently moved his arm and felt something tug at his skin. He looked up to see three bags of things going into him. One was blood, one was clear and was most likely fluids to keep him hydrated. And the last was probably the morphine. He silently thanked the doctor had given him morphine. Peter, ever so slowly sat him, finally he was able to get a clear look at his leg. And even with dealing with a lot of his wounds on his own, dealing with blood, skin and other nasty things he was still grossed out by this wound. It was an angry red and the only thing holding the skin together was a couple dozen staples. It didn't seem to have any kind of infection so that was good.

Peter's spidey sense started to tingle telling him someone was coming. He was thinking if he should stay awake or pretend to sleep. He decided to stay away. And he was glad he did because in came Bruce Banner and another man that Peter knows from reputation, a man known as Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

A shocked looked came across Banner's face when he saw Spider-Man awake.

"I'm surprised that you're awake. I gave you enough medicine to knock a person out until at least 12:00." He said walking over toward the bed resting the tips of his hands on the bed. Clint walked over to the corner of the room, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I have a fast metabolism when it comes to medicine." Peter said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with the hand that didn't have a bunch of needs in it.

Bruce smiled. "So I see. Let me take a look at that leg." Bruce rolled up his sleeves and slipped on some gloves. All while Clint was staring at him. Bruce gently laid a hand on Peter's leg and leaned in examining it.

Peter took a deep sharp breath when Banner touched his leg. He was able to not move his leg, which was good.

"No infections, which is good. You're going to have a pretty nasty scar." Bruce said leaning back up to his normal size. Pulling off his gloves he walked to a trash can and tossed them out. "But I really do suggest you stay least until noon."

Peter shook his head. "I really can't. Busy being a vigilant and all. Plus don't want to let the ladies down. They would be heartbroken if they didn't see me at least once a day."

Bruce smiled and shook his head. He saw Clint from the corner of his eye also crack a smile before unfolding his arms and walking toward the bed.

"I get it kid, you don't like being here. But you can't walk on a leg like that. You need to at _least_ stay one more day. However, I will make a deal with you. If you can get on that leg walk from the bed to that chair we will let you leave anytime you want." He said and then recrossed his arms, then stepped back to give Peter a clear view of the path.

Peter gulped he didn't want to do it. But he needed to get home to Aunt May. He looked up at Bruce who had a frown on his face. He didn't say anything so Peter assumed that he agreed with Clint.

Peter took a deep breath and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Slowly he lowered himself on his feet. He had to held back a groan of pain when his foot on the injured leg touched the floor. He slowly stood up putting most of his weight on his injured leg.

He silently thanked his spider powers because if he didn't have them he would surely tip over. He looked to the side at Clint, then to the other at Bruce. He sighed and started to limp his way to the chair. Each step was excruciating. Slowly he made his way to the chair. It most likely took him and good 3 minutes to reach, but he was finally able to. When he reached it he slumped down into it. He wanted to breath hard but didn't want weak in front of them.

Bruce walked over to him and laid a hand gently on Peter's shoulder. "You alright?" He asked with concern on his face.

Peter took in a breath slowly. "Fine, just practicing my limp. Think my enemies will fall for it?"

Bruce smiled and shook his head. Clint also mimicked Bruce's move.

"Okay, you made it which say you have guts and a good pain tolerance. But you really should stay." Clint said.

Peter thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I'll stay one more night. But I will need something."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Food." Peter stomach grumbled for added effect.

This made Clint and Bruce laugh outright. "Alright, what would you like?" Bruce asked.

Peter thought for a moment. And did a very stereotypical teenage thing. "Pizza."

"Sounds good. Would you like to eat here or upstairs?" Bruce asked.

"Upstairs?" Peter asked with confusion in his voice.

Clint nodded. "Its sorta of like a family room. Its where we spend most of our time."

"Well as much as I would love to see the Avenger's family room I seem to still have office supplies in my leg." Peter said gesturing with his hand toward his injured leg.

"That's fine. We have a wheelchair you can use." Clint said before moving toward a closed and pulling out a folded wheelchair. He quickly unfolded it and moved it toward the chair Peter was sitting on.

"You need help getting on it?" Bruce asked.

Peter shook his head. He pushed himself up with his arms, quickly and as painlessly as possible he moved into the wheelchair. When he settled in he let out a breath.

"Ready to roll!" Peter exclaimed and pointed toward the the door. "Onward my minions!"

Both Clint and Bruce let out a chuckle. Bruce started pushing Peter foward when he realized that he was not heavy at all. Bruce had seen videos of Spider-Man and knew that he was not a weak person.

After walking, and rolling, down a hallway they reached the elevator.

"Jarvis please take us up to the family level." Bruce said to no one.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere that slightly startled Peter. "Of course Dr. Banner." After a short ride the elevator came to a stop and the door opened to show an extremely big room. But what made Peter gape under his mask was the view. It was barely morning and the sun was just starting to rise. The view of New York City, and street signs starting to turn off and the sun reflecting off the buildings. It was perfect, and exactly the reason why Peter loved being high up.

After being dazed by the view for what seemed like hours Peter finally snapped out of it. By one thing. The smell of pizza, Peter turned his head toward the smell and saw a rather large dining table with boxes of glorious, greasy, cheesy pizza. Peter's mouth started to water. Clint pushed him toward the table where 3 people were setting up the table with plates glasses and bottles of soda. Clint rolled him up to a spot of the table where no sat was.

"Well look who's up!" Tony said and slapped Peter on the back before sitting down next to him. Tony just sat there grinning at Peter. Peter started to fidget under his gaze. A pretty redhead came up behind Tony and slapped him on the top of his head. "Ow!" Tony yelled then rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for Pepper?"

The pretty redhead glared at him and the Great Tony Stark, IronMan seemed to slouched into is chair from her glare. "You're making the poor man uncomfortable."

Clint looked around the table. "Where is Tasha?" He asked before sitting down at one of the seats.

"She went on a mission, said she would be back in only a few days." Steve said opening one of the pizza boxes. Peter mind went straight back to the food, he grabbed the box closest to him and opened it. Scooping up 4 pieces he placed them on his plate. He quickly pulled his mask up to just above his nose and started to shovel pizza into his mouth. He consumed the first 4 in a matter of seconds and quickly grabbed more. After 3 more pieces his stomach stopped aching and he was able to slow down and savor it. He stopped when his spidey senses were telling him that he was being watched. He looked up and saw Steve, Bruce, Clint, Tony and Pepper looking at him with mouths slightly agape. He swallowed his last bite. "What?" He asked.

"Hungry?" Tony asked with a small smirk appearing on his face.

Peter blushed a little. "Haven't eaten in a couple of days."

Steve gave him a strange look. "Days?" he asked.

Peter blushed harder. "Yeah, I've been busy with other things."

Pepper gave Peter a small smile. "Then please eat as much as you want. But at least drink something so you don't choke."

"You sound like my aunt." Peter said before he realized what slipped. He quickly looked down back his pizza and started to stuff his face with pizza again. Hoping they got the hint to not ask questions.

Tony looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped when Pepper elbowed him in the side and started to pour a drink for Peter. When Peter reached for the glass he moved in a certain way that turned on a police radio on his wrist. Before he could react he heard that someone had stolen a very explosive product from Oscorp. His mind went straight to Gwen. He quickly ate the last pizza on his plate and downed the drink. He turned off the radio and stood up. His leg send a radiating pain up his body but it felt better since he ate. He was able to move around with no limping.

Steve stood up and moved toward him. "You shouldn't move." He said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter brushed his hand off and moved toward the window, glad to find a balcony off the side, he quickly went to the edge. He could the footsteps of everyone behind him. He turned around facing them but with his palms flat on the railing. He pushed his feet up and landed on the railing crouched down like he always does. "Thank you for stitching me….or well stapling me up and feeding me. But I need to go." He jumped off backward and he could see the brief flashes of shocked faces. Twisting around and facing another building he shot a web to a building and swung the he heard where the heist was. He hoped Gwen was alright. Something was bothering him though….something about Gwen and today…..

"Shit! Graduation!" He shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

So I got this chapter out as fast as I could before some of you have been waiting. So here it is! Chapter 3!

SPOILER ALERT! This chapter takes place right after The Amazing Spider-Man 2 movie. So be warned!

I did change it though. I didn't kill Gwen because I'm still pissed about it. Not about them killing her but now Peter's next girlfriend will be Mary Jane and I have NEVER liked her. Sooooo I'm keeping Gwen.

-Lalala Line Break-

_It happened too fast, right after killing Eletro Peter was blown across the field, he looked up and saw Gwen was safe. But it change to quickly, his friend Harry Osborn showed up….and he was different. He tried to use spider venom but he it seemed to have made him worse. When Harry was heading toward Gwen he feared for her. But instead of grabbing her he flew up and grabbed something that was on top of on the electric towers. Peter felt relieved but it quickly faded when Harry flew down with Aunt May in his arms. Too quickly did it happen, her dropping, falling. Petter shooting a web to save her. But going from 40 mph to 0 doesn't work on the human body._

_All too quickly Peter knew what happened. Tears streamed down his face as how howled in inner agony. Gwen rushed to his side and buried his head in her shoulder holding him tight he could feel Gwen tears land on his neck. They held each other for what seemed like forever, and still it wasn't enough._

Peter swung the sewer lid at the Rhino, it slammed into the window whereAlesksei was behind. It fractured the glass but didn't break it. Peter would have to do another throw to break it, but the Rhino kept moving around. _For a big guy he sure can move._ Peter thought. Quickly moving out of one of his charges. He quickly shot his webs to the Rhino's limbs making him unable to move. Peter quickly pick the lid back up and swung it. Slamming it once against the glass, it shattered. With reflexes that only enhanced spider people could have he shot two of his webs at Alesksei's shoulders and pulled him out with a hard yank. He shot out and landed right in front of a couple of policemen. Groaning and rolling on the ground, the police pulled out their guns and pointed them at the groaning man. Peter stood up to his full height. Very shortly after people started to cheer him. He smiled under his mask and saluted the people and shot a web at a building and start swinging. "Its good to be back!" He shouted before swinging off to find more crime.

-Lalalala line break-

"Hey look at the TV!" Tony shouted while pointing at the TV. Steve and Bruce turned toward it expecting is to be something ridiculous. Surprise flashed on their face when they saw a news channel that was showing a video from the other day with Spider-Man fighting a man that was in a hug rhino looking armor. They watched as Spider-Man quickly and effectively took him down.

"He's back…" Steve whispered under his breath.

Tony turned to him and smiled. "Yes he is! We need to find him! Make sure he is okay and see where he was!"

Bruce sighed. "He most likely won't tell us. Plus he just came back, we should leave him alone."

Tony pouted a little, then sighed. "Fine, I need to go look at the new intern list anyway."

Steve gave him a look. "Another one? What happened to the last one?"

"Tony handed the kid a beaker of volatile chemicals, told the kid not to move. Kid sneezed and now no longer has eyebrows, and angry mom and a possible lawsuit in the future." Clint said while flipping through a magazine.

Steve glared at Tony. Tony just responded with a simple shrug. "Told him not to move. Not my fault."

Steve sighed and rubbed his face. "Now! Who wants to help me pick out a new intern?" Tony asked clapping his hands together. When no one responded he huffed.

"Fine." Tony said before moving to his computer he pushed a few buttons and a list of names came out in the air. Best part of being a genius was having the air be a touch screen. Scrolling through the names he selected one.

"Gwen Stacy." Tony said out loud attempting to annoy everyone in the room. "Graduated top of her class in Midtown High. Interned for Oscorp but after the lizard incident took a break."

Clint looked up from his magazine to see the hologram imagine what he assumed was Gwen Stacy.

"Oh no. Oh hell no." Clint said. Tony turned to looked at him. "What?"

"That, that right there is a sexual lawsuit waiting to happen."

Both Bruce and Steve turned to the imagine an nodded in agreement.

Tony gave them all a shocked face. "I have Pepper now! You all think I'm still a horny bastard?"

All of them nodded. Tony huffed and moved to the next name. Up came an image of a skinny man with brown hair and dark green eyes. "Peter Parker, graduated second of his class of Midtown high. Hasn't interned anywhere, in fact no real activity for awhile."

For some reason that peaked Steve's and Tony's interest. "Why?" Steve asked.

Tony did a few things and found out why. "Mother and Father died in a plane crash. Uncle died almost a year ago. And his aunt died a few months ago. No more relatives. Social services are still trying to figure out what to do. He turns 18 next year." Tony finished putting his hand under his chin.

"Where is he living?" Steve asked.

After a few more swipes and pushes Tony got the information. "He's living in his aunts house. Social services check up on him once every 3 days."

Tony had a weird look on his face that made Bruce curious. "You going to hire him?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Tony said simply before swiping to the next name. Bruce and Steve shared a looked then both shrugged before going back to what they were doing. But little did anyone know that Tony already decided to hire the kid.

-Lalalalala line break-

Peter was exhausted. He arrived at his house around 3 am in the morning. Because of his aunt was no longer around he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for staying out late. Slowly he went up his steps and unlocked his door. Closing is and locking it Peter turned around to a house full of heartache. Everything reminded him of his aunt and uncle. He was back to being Spider-Man but he was far from healing from their deaths. And social services were just unsure what to do with him, next year he turns 18. They were most likely going to leave him alone since they had bigger problems. Sighing and throwing his keys on a table he walked to the kitchen to grab leftover pizza in the fridge. Fast food was basically what he lived on. Devouring the pizza and downing a large glass of milk he walk upstairs into his room. Shedding off his clothes down to his boxers he laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Peter's dreams were filled with nightmares like always. Nightmares full of Aunt May and Uncle ben dying. Of Electro and Harry.

But unfortunately he was dead tired so there was no waking from the dreams.

Knocking. Constant knocking. Knocking Peter could ignore but then the person got smarter. They found the doorbell. Grumbling he tossed the blanket off his body and grabbed a shirt and pants. Pulling them on as he made his way to the door with the doorbell still going off. "I'm coming!" He said.

Finally reaching the door he opened it. Peter mouth went into a perfect O shape. It was Tony Stark. Standing on his porch. Looking at him. I mean yeah, Peter had met him when he was Spider-Man. He had the mask and the whole costume thing. And without it he felt like he was meeting him all over again.

Stark just had a simple grin on his face. He seemed to be waiting for something. Realizing he was waiting for Peter to speak he snapped out of his daze.

"Um can I help you Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"Please, call me Tony. And I'm here to offer you an internship at Stark Industries." Tony said.

Once again Peter was pushed back into a silence of shock. He snapped out it quicker this time.

"Bu-but I didn't apply for an internship…" Peter said. Trying to remember if he did or not. No, he was most certain that he didn't.

"No you didn't, but I looked at your records. You seem to be the perfect fit for my personal intern." He said with a small smirk.

Peter's eyes widened. "Personal? But I didn't even apply!" Peter said. Calming down he realized that Tony was still standing on the porch. If Aunt May was still around she would slap him on the back of his head for his lack of manners. "Would you like to come inside?"

Tony smiled, almost like he knew Peter was going to say that. "I would." Peter stepped aside and Tony walked in with such confidence.

Moving to the dining room he sat down, Tony copied him and sat down in a chair to where he was face to face with Peter.

"Now listen kid. I know you didn't apply, but I still want you as my intern. Your grades were good all around. You got into some trouble here and there which showed you weren't a good two shoes. Which I like. I've had perfect students as interns before and they never fit with me."

Peter thought about it, it made sense. Tony was known to be kind of wild. The temptation started to seep him. But what about being Spider-Man. With internship he would have to cut back the hours.

"What….what would I get?" Peter asked slowly, hesitant.

"Well its a paid internship, so money. Reputation for working with me. Maybe even get to meet a few of the Avengers. Oh and free housing if you want it." Tony slipped in the last part very subtly.

"Housing?" Peter asked, for some reason that increased the temptation.

"Yep, you would get a room in the Avenger level. There are more than enough rooms." Tony said, knowing that he most likely that just hooked the kid in.

Peter thought about it but then a thought came to his mind. What about the house? If he got housing from Tony social services might stop paying for the house. He couldn't lose the house.

"I...I can't." Peter said. Tony's eyes widened.

"Its a sweet deal kid, why say no?" Tony asked.

Peter looked down into his lap. "This house, I can't leave it…" He said, trailing off.

"Oh! Of course I would pay for the house. You need a place to live when your internship is done." Tony said.

Peter's head shot up and looked Tony in the eyes. He saw no lies.

Peter thought about it for a second. "Yes." He said simply. Tony broke out into a huge smile.

"Perfect! Well start packing. I will pick you up around toon tomorrow." Tony stood up and Peter copied him. Tony held out his hand, with a small smile on his face, Peter shook it.

-Lalalala line break-

"Tony stopped ringing the doorbell. He isn't here." Steve said. Both Steve and Bruce came along to help move stuff for Peter. Problem was Peter was here. Bruce glanced down at his watch. It was 12:57.

"Maybe he didn't want the internship and is ignoring you Tony." Bruce said.

"He wanted it! I promise you." Tony said, still ringing the doorbell.

"Are you sure you didn't push him into it?" Steve asked.

Before Tony could respond he spotted something down the road. No, it was someone. Someone running. A smile appeared on his face when he saw who it was. Running up to porch where Bruce, Steve and Tony waiting was a tired looking Peter.

"I'm so sorry! I lost track of time." Peter said with a flushed face. He pulled his backpack off one shoulder and pulled out his keys from a zipper pocket.

"Its fine, did you pack?" Tony asked. He knew the answer when Peter froze from unlocking the door.

Steve cracked a smile, this kid was adding up to be a mini Tony.

"Go inside and pack real fast kid." Tony said.

"Um, please come inside. Sorry again." Peter said opening the door then running up the stairs to his room.

Bruce, Steve and Tony walked in and started to browse around.

"You said he lives alone here?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded then turned when he heard the refrigerator opened. He saw Bruce grimace.

"Dear god, its all pizza, milk, soda and chinese food. How the kid isn't fat is beyond me." He closed the fridge when he heard the kid coming back downstairs. He was about to say something when his eyes landed on Bruce.

"Your…" Peter gulped, "Your Bruce Banner." He said.

"You know who I am?" Bruce asked, most youth don't know who he is.

"You're the nuclear physics. I've read all your work. Even the stuff about trying to recreate the serum for Captain America." Peter said.

"Well, that part didn't work out so much." Bruce said. He saw the kid visibly flinch.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to bring it up." Peter said looking down.

Tony broke the awkward moment by throwing an arm around Peter and steering him to Steve.

"Speaking of the Cap, meet Steve Rogers kid." Tony said.

Peter was once again, which he was pretty sure he was setting a new record, went into shocked silence. Steve smiled and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Peter." Steve said. Peter shook his hand.

You would think he would act different because he met them before. But he had a mask on before, almost like a different person.

Peter snapped out of it. "Nice to meet you too. Um… I finished packing."

Steve looked down at the kids bags. "Thats all?" He asked.

Peter shrugged. "I don't need much. Plus I can always come back if I forgot something."

Tony clapped a hand on Peter's back. "Well Peter, lets take you to your new home!" He said walking out the door with his new intern in tow.


End file.
